Twilight's Jupiter
by SailorJupiter001
Summary: Getting a call from her uncle was not something Lita expected waking up this morning or moving to Forks, Washington to reconnect with said uncle and her cousin Isabella. Heavy Bella Bashing. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight's Jupiter**

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

**SUMMARY:** Getting a call from her uncle was not something Lita expected waking up this morning or moving to Forks, Washington to reconnect with said uncle and her cousin Isabella. **Heavy** Bella **Bashing**. Lemons!

**Pairings:** Lita/Cullen's

**Time Line:** Set during Eclipse, but the Cullen kids are still in school and for the Sailor Moon series is set after Sailor Moon defeats Galaxia.

**24890238741548641023498415246981015645451234152412**

**~Tokyo, Japan~ **

**~Lita's Apartment~**

Sun light drifting in through the curtain, coming to a stop upon reaching her face causing her eyes to flutter open; Lita woke up from a restful sleep. Stretching out her body before getting up and heading to the bathroom to get herself ready for the day ahead.

Entering the bathroom she quickly got the shower started, heading towards where her towels are stored she got two of them for when she got out.

**44444444444**

Having finished her shower, Lita headed back to her bedroom to pick out what clothes she wanted to wear for the day. Going through her dresser for some matching bra and panties, she settled on a white Satin pair.

And onto her clothes she finally settled on some beige skinny jeans with black ankle high heel boots and a black, brown and beige long sleeved top. Drying her hair before she started to dry off her body, with that done she quickly put on her bra and underwear followed by her socks then the rest of her clothes with her shoes being last. Brushing her hair while blow drying it before putting it up in a ponytail.

With that done she headed to the kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast. Entering the kitchen she began to look through the cupboards to see what she had to eat, but she was interrupted.

**~Ring~Ring~Ring~**

Rushing to the living room, she quickly picked up the cordless phone after checking the number but grew confused when it showed her a number that she did not recognize.

"Hello?" asked/ said Lita in to the phone.

"Lita?" asked Charlie unsure if this was still her number.

"Yes, this is her. Who is asking?" asked Lita with confusion at who was calling her.

"It's me, your Uncle Charlie" said Charlie answering her question.

"Uncle Charlie! It's been a while. How are you?" asked Lita happy at having her favorite uncle call her.

A smile came to Lita's lips as she heard her Uncle's voice. She sent him emails every week to keep him updated since her parents died, but it cost more to keep in contact by phone so she was surprised that he called.

Hearing a sigh on the other end of the phone, Lita knew this wasn't a 'seeing how you are' phone call.

"What's wrong?" Lita frowned, she didn't like the sigh she heard.

"You know I emailed you about Bella coming to live with me?" He said.

"Yes?" she didn't like the sound of this. Lita and Bella didn't get along …. At all. For Charlie to bring her up, something must really be wrong.

"Well…. A few months ago she broke up with her boyfriend and she has been acting weird… depression is what I am thinking…" there was a sigh on the other end of the phone before continuing on, "She is acting out… and I am worried there is something else going on besides the brake up" Charlie finished saying.

Lita tilted her head to the side as she re-adjusted the phone, "Are you asking me to come to forks?" she asked.

"Yes, I just need some help for a while… just to see if there is anything you can do to help her…" there was a pause, "...If this continues I am thinking of sending her to Renee" Charlie said.

Lita stayed silent for a few moments, "You know that the two of us don't get along… do you think this would be the best idea?" she asked him.

"I know but this is the last option for her staying with me, and maybe this way you will actually get something out of her" said Charlie to her feeling desperate.

Lita sighed, she loved her Uncle but she had a feeling this wasn't going to help at all. She was going to do it though. He helped her in her most desperate time of need with no questions asked, so she would do the same.

"Alright, give me a few days to make arrangements and tie up loose ends here and I will book a flight. I will call you with the details then" Lita said after a moment of silent thinking.

"Thank you. I know that you don't like Bella very much but I do appreciate this" He said happily.

Lita sighed, "I know. I will call you when all the arrangements are made so I can give you my flight time and number and anything else you need to know".

"Thank you. I will be waiting for your call" Charlie said extremely happy.

Lita ran a hand through her hair, "I'll talk to you later Uncle Charlie. Bye".

She heard his goodbye before hanging up her phone. As Lita looked at the phone one word escaped her lips, "Fuck".

Lita really didn't want to do this. "Great just great" Lita muttered as she got a piece of paper out so she could make a list of things she would need to do.

She would have to contact the girls and Darien to meet her at Cherry Hill temple. She would also have to buy more luggage to pack her entire wardrobe.

The next few days were going to be a lot of fun…

**~One Hour Later~**

Finally finished gathering her belongings and setting them by the front door, she then began to send a message to all of the girls and Darien to meet her at Cherry Hill Temple in two hours from now.

Looking around and going over her things one more time, Lita gathered her keys and bag before leaving her apartment and heading down the hallway towards the elevators to head downstairs.

Exiting the Apartment building, Lita made her way towards her car a Silver Camaro, putting her bag in the passenger side and with that done she got in to the driver's seat and started the car and drove off to the mall to buy more suite cases and then go to Cherry Hill to wait and explain to the others on why she was leaving while the airport was preparing her private jet to take-off to the U.S.

**88888888888888888**

Arriving at Cherry Hill temple after her shopping for more luggage, Lita made her way up the stairs and was met by Raye asking why she sounded so urgent in her phone call earlier today.

Telling her that she would explain everything once everyone arrived, telling her that she would be in her kitchen to make some snacks for the meeting.

And with that said Lita headed towards the kitchen to prepare the food for the others that would arrive for their little meeting later on.

**~One Hour and a Half Later~**

With the baked goods done, Lita brought them out to Raye's room for everyone to enjoy while they would be discussing why Lita called for them to meet at Raye's place. Hearing the others coming, Lita made sure everything was ready for them to snack on during the meeting.

"Hey Lita" said Mina upon entering the room with the others following right behind her.

"Hi Guys" said Lita greeting everyone upon them entering and taking a seat around the small table in Raye's room.

"I know that most of you are probably wondering on why I called all of you here" said Lita.

And with that Lita explained on the call she received from her Uncle and him needing her to help his daughter with her acting out, then explaining her having to leave for a while not knowing when she would return but promising to call them if she needed their help in anything.

And with her friends blessings; they all ate the desserts that Lita prepared for them before she had to leave them.

**~Next Morning~**

Arriving at the airport, Lita made her way through airport security before making her way to her families' private jet, settling in her seat, she stretched out so that she could be comfortable the entire plane ride.

Feeling the plane finally moving, Lita relaxed for the long trip ahead she began to wonder how her Uncle was doing now.

**~ Ten Hours Later~**

Lita sighed as she got off the plane, it had been a long flight and she was annoyed with the people going through airport security. She liked staying more to herself than with other people that she didn't know. Maybe it was because she had been around youma's and other creatures too long.

Something was going to happen to her in Forks. That is all she knew, if it was good or bad had yet to be determined. Though knowing her luck it would be bad.

"Lita!"

Hearing her name called out she turned as a smile came to her lips at the sight of her Uncle. He was something else. She loved him that was the reason she had agreed to come. The only reason.

Isabella may be her cousin, but there wasn't any love between the two, well not really. Lita would protect her cousin if anything happened to her, but she didn't want to spend time with her. If that made any sense to anyone...but that is the easiest way to explain the two's relationship.

"Uncle Charlie" Lita smiled, as she greeted her Uncle, "How are you? It is good to see you." She meant it too. Lita just wasn't looking forward getting to the house.

Charlie rubbed the back of his head in an embarrassed fashion when Lita hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A smile was on his face even though he had a blush on his cheeks. He wasn't used to such greetings.

"I'm good. How was your flight?"

Lita gave another smile, "Long...very long. But good."

Charlie nodded his head, and grabbed a couple of her bags, "Then we should be heading home. Bella should have dinner ready by the time we get there. She is excited to see you again."

Lita mentally scoffed at that, Bella excited to see her. That was highly unlikely. She didn't believe it for a minute.

The car ride to her Uncle's wasn't as long as she thought it would be. Charlie had asked her questions through the whole thing about how she was and things along those lines.

The two sat in silence till Charlie pulled up at the house that was going to be Lita's new home for a while. She hoped it wasn't too long though.

"Were here." Charlie smiled, "Leave your bags here for now, we can get you settled after you get some food in you."

Lita nodded and followed Charlie inside. Taking a deep breath Lita glanced at Charlie again. He was so happy for her to be here.

"Ready to see your cousin?" Charlie asked Lita who just gave a small smile. She was as ready as she would ever be.

"Bella! Our guest is here!"

Not even a couple seconds later, the one person she had been dreading to see came walking out.

When their eyes connected a feeling went through Lita...she knew her cousin had changed...and for the worse.

Bella's lips pulled into a forced smile, making Lita's back straightened and eyes narrow as she heard the greeting.

"It's good to see you Lita...it's been a long time."

Yes, when that came out of her cousin's mouth, Lita knew her stay here was going to be anything but dull.

It was going to be far from it.

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight's Jupiter**

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

**SUMMARY:** Getting a call from her uncle was not something Lita expected waking up this morning or moving to Forks, Washington to reconnect with said uncle and her cousin Isabella. **Heavy** Bella **Bashing**. Lemons!

**Pairings:** Lita/Edward/Emmett/Rosalie/Carlisle/Esme/Jasper/Alice

**Time Line:** Set during Eclipse, Sailor Moon series is set after Sailor Moon defeats Galaxia.

**24890238741548641023498415246981015645451234152412**

**Ch.2**

_**Forks High School**_

Lita reached the school with plenty of time to spare, unfortunately for her. The woman on the phone sounded a little too eager at the prospect of having her at Forks High school, and she had very nearly hung up on her if it was not for the fact that Uncle Charlie expected her to in roll and be polite.

Lita's car, a Dodge Charger, pulled into a free space by Bella's monstrous red truck as students around her watched the red car with curiosity and anticipation.

Turning the engine off, Lita took in a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She silently berated herself for her nervous behavior. She should be used to all of the staring, with what she had to put up with when she was kicked out of different schools but with this staring it wasn't about fear.

Opening the car door, she stepped out, instantly aware of all the eyes on herself. Refusing to show them any of her nervousness however, she swung her bag onto her shoulder and straightened up.

Shooting a look to those around her, she quickly made her way through the crowd, hoping to avoid any contact with her new fellow students and her dear sweet cousin Isabella.

**2222222222222222222222**

Lita sighed, tapping her pen lightly on the desk over and over again. No matter how many times she looked at the clock it seemed like it didn't move. She growled softly, she really wanted to get out of the stupid school.

It was her first day there, and she already hated it. The people there was half the problem, the other problem, was the fact that there were many rumors flying around about her. The rumors were starting to piss her off.

Glancing to her left she saw two girls giggling and looking at her before giggling again, she could hear them fine. The rumors that they were talking about. Lita rolled her eyes, it seemed like that they had nothing better to do then make fake accusations.

_"I heard she was a runaway from Japan because she didn't want to marry some rich businessman."_

_"Well, I heard she was part of the royal family and she was disowned."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, she was having an affair with some commoner. Or so I heard"_

Lita about laughed out loud hearing this, someone really liked making up stories. It was sort of amusing at times, but right now she was sick of it. That was the eighth story she heard, and none of them where true.

The reason she moved here was because her Uncle asked her to help with her cousin. She heard that she broke up with her longtime boyfriend, and was now starting to become a little unstable or depressed, as her Uncle called it.

She really didn't want to, but she couldn't say no to her uncle, so here she was in Forks, Washington. She was going through all this crap just to help her pain in the ass cousin.

She hoped that helping her bitch of a cousin didn't take too long, but from what she was feeling off her, she wasn't going to make this easy. That and they don't like each-other that much. Sighing Lita ran a hand threw her waist length hair.

She turned her attention to her left where she heard soft almost silent footsteps, the person coming to sit by her didn't feel normal. She blinked a couple of times before she turned her attention to the teacher who now was in the room.

She gave one last quick glance at the person beside her, 'I think that is him...Bella's ex. ' She thought, she hadn't expected this. He wasn't human, she knew that but didn't know what he was. She shrugged it off, knowing it wasn't any of her business.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

Alice hummed as she skipped down the stairs.

"Family meeting" She yelled out in a singsong voice.

As she made her way into the Kitchen. She jumped up and sat on the counter waiting for the rest of the family to come down.

It didn't take long before they all were in the kitchen, some standing, the others sitting. She still had her smile on her face as they walked in, she was singing, 'Music of the Night' from the Phantom of the opera to block Edward out.

She could see him lift his eyebrow at her chose of song, but she stuck her tongue out as if telling him to mind his own business.

"Alice, what is the reason for the family meeting?" Carlisle asked, when entering the room, he could see the happy smile on her face and he knew she had a vision.

Giggling, Alice opened her mouth, but she let her thoughts slip in her head, causing Edward to take a deep breath in.

"Alice..."Edward whispered, causing everyone in the room to look at him. He had a heartbroken expression on his face, causing Alice to sadly smile at him.

"Yes, Edward She is the one." The flash of a green eyed woman, with auburn hair flashed threw her mind showing her to Edward again.

Turning to the family she smiled, joy evident in her eyes, "She is finally here."

The impact of those words echoed through the room, they had been waiting for the one to complete their family for a while now. After the incident with Bella they didn't think that would happen for a while though.

They all had disapproved of Edward's relationship with Bella cause she wasn't their final mate, a bonded. They only allowed it to happen because Edward was happy. Then Edward had to let her know after they came back from Italy, what it meant to come into their family...their coven.

Vampire Covens usually are made of bonded ones, mates. They all were mated to one another, and had relationships threw-out the family. When Bella was told this she rejected them all, saying it was disgusting.

Edward winced at the others thoughts, "Can you guys keep those opinions to yourselves. I already feel bad enough as it is." And he did. He still had feelings for Bella, but he knew they were never meant to be. Maybe their last bonded coming here was a good thing, and could heal his broken heart.

"When does she arrive?" Emmett asked curious, he wanted to get to know her. They had been waiting for a while for her to come, and he was really excited to meet her.

Alice smiled, "Today at school!" but her smile turned to a frown, "But there is a little problem."

"And that is darling'?" asked Jasper as he looked to her, feeling the worry.

Averting her eyes she sighed, "She's Bella's cousin. The two don't get along from what I have seen, but it will still be hard because her Uncle will not want Lita to date Edward. Soooo we are going to have to do something about that." She smiled as she looked at Jasper as he was giving her an amused look, because he knew her well enough to guess what she was going to do.

Edward looked at Alice and said, "Really Alice?" He said it in a teasing way, but she nodded and giggled.

"Sooo Jasper, Honey, I am afraid I am going to have to break up with you!" She giggled again as she looked at the amused looks on her families faces.

"Alright darling'" A smirk on his face, he could tell Alice was enjoying this way too much.

"Alright you guys" Esme broke up the amusing conversation, "But if you guys don't leave now you all will be late. And I don't think anyone of you want that!"

They all looked at the clock and rushed to get their things and out the door, and on their way to school. All of them knew today would be a good day.

The only thing that was on all their minds.

She is finally here!

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight's Jupiter**

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

**SUMMARY:** Getting a call from her uncle was not something Lita expected waking up this morning or moving to Forks, Washington to reconnect with said uncle and her cousin Isabella. **Heavy** Bella **Bashing**. Lemons!

**Pairings:** Lita/Cullen's

**Time Line:** Set during Eclipse, Sailor Moon series is set after Sailor Moon defeats Galaxia.

* * *

**Ch.3**

Edward sighed as he looked at his siblings, they had just pulled up to the school parking lot and they were all nervous. Today was going to be a stressful day, he could tell. With their last bonded, Bella's cousin, it would be interesting and hard to get close to her.

He shifted his eyes trying to see if he could find her in the crowd of students, but he had a feeling if she was Bella's cousin she might have the same ability to block him out as her cousin did.

_E__dward? _

Turning he looked at Alice with a curious look, "Yes Alice?"

_She will be in your first class._

Nodding he bid his family goodbye and made his way to his first class. The class he would finally get to see the families last bonded in person. Alice has always had many visions with her, but she could never find out when they would actually meet. So it was a big relief to finally be able to meet her.

He really didn't know how today was going to go, he knew that Bella was still mad at him, well mad and disgusted by what Jasper told him. All he wanted to do was have his family finally be complete, it wasn't a whole lot to ask...was it?

Running a hand through his hair; he sighed and stepped into the class room. As he walked in he saw the person he was looking for. The visions Alice had didn't even do her to justice. Edward smiled slightly, and made his way to the empty seat next to her before anyone else could do it.

He saw her quickly look at him, but he kept his eyes to the front.

_I think this is him...Bella's ex._

Edward's eyes widened for a second, he could hear her thoughts. A slow smirk formed on his lips at least that was nice. Bella had always had a closed mind to him, so it was going to be really nice that he wouldn't have the same problem with her.

_There is something off_

Edward wasn't expecting her to figure it out so soon. Sure, the secret was going to be told eventually, but not this soon. It was like she could feel the difference by just being in the same room as him. He glanced at her, their eyes meeting. He kept his face blank, as he heard her last thoughts as the teacher came through the door.

….._He's not human_.

* * *

Lita sighed as she slowly made her way to her locker; she had survived half the day so far. She had avoided everyone as much as she could, but she knew some of it was Bella's doing. She had a feeling that Bella didn't want her to be in her own group of friends. She didn't care either way. She just wanted to 'fix' Bella so she could go back to Japan.

"Lita!" Bella called from down the hall, she was standing next to two girls. Bella held an annoyed look on her face, but kept a smile in place.

Smiling Lita waved back, and made her way there, she was going to play nice. She just hoped her 'nice' act could stay in place through lunch. She hoped it would because she really didn't want to deal with a pissed off Bella when she got back 'home' or her Uncles. It wasn't home to her.

It was hell.

"Hello Bella." Lita greeted as she made it to the semi irritated Bella. She really wanted to get lunch done and over with. She had planned grabbing an apple and water and then heading to the library so she could hide.

"I was hoping you would eat lunch with me and my friends." Bella asked, her voice drippingly sweet. Her smile was forced, and eyes narrowed. It was like she was daring her to say no.

Lita flashed a smile at her, "I would love to!" She was so going to kill herself if she had to keep playing nice girl all day.

Bella's smile turned to a smirk, as she grabbed Lita by the arm, "Come on, and let's go then." She giggled, making her roll her eyes but let her drag her to the lunch room and to a table filled with people.

'Great...' Lita though, looking at the number of people she sat with, 'She just HAD to be with lots of people...damn it!'

Sitting down Lita smiled at everyone that was greeting them, but all she really wanted to do was run for it.

"Lita right?" A girl with platinum blond hair asked, "Your Bella's cousin?"

Lita blinked, a small smile on her face, she could hear the distaste in her voice, "Yes, we are..." She started, glancing at the glaring Bella who saw who was addressing her, "Is it that hard to believe?"

The girl through a smirk towards Bella, "Yes it is...you are actually pretty, for one." This girl she was going to like, "That and you seem to hold a different air around you."

Before she could say anymore Bella interrupted, "Lauren she is my cousin, so leave it alone."

"Ok ok, leave your panties on." The blond, now known as Lauren muttered, taking a bite out of her salad. Yes, she was definitely going to like her. She didn't like Bella, which was a plus.

Lita ignored the bunch mostly through lunch, until her eyes landed on the table far away, filled with five people.

They all were good looking, and as her eyes landed on the last one, Bella's ex. She narrowed her eyes, she was right on her hunch. There was something off about them.

"What are you looking at?" Bella's voice interrupted her studying the table. She glanced at Bella whose eyes were narrowed, noticing who she was looking at.

"Those are the Cullen's and Hale's" She spat the names out like it was something disgusting, "Stay away from them. They only mean trouble."

_'Rather be there, then here with you, bitch.'_ Lita thought, giving her a glare, but replaced it with a small smile as fast as she could and gave a small nod.

"Why is that?" Lit asked, wanting to know what really happened between them.

"They are disgusting." Bella glared at the table where the Cullen's and Hale's sat.

"How are they disgusting?" She needed more information than that. There was something going on here, and she was going to find out. It was a secret or something Bella did, and she doesn't want to tell anyone.

"They all fuck each other..." Bella sneered, stabbing at her spaghetti lunch. Hate filled her eyes, along with disgust.

Lita's eyes narrowed, before looking to the Cullen's and Hale's again. She could see the looks of hurt flash through some of their faces, as well as anger. Lita wanted to find out what happened between Bella and them to make her hate them so much.

"And?" Lita raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smirk as she saw Bella's eyes widen in shock, "How is their private lives any of your business?" The words just flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"It's Disgusting!" Bella all but shrieked, getting the attention of most of the lunch room. Lita couldn't but help narrow her eyes. To her it seemed Bella wanted Lita to hate the Cullen and Hale's.

"Maybe to you." Lita supplied as she took a sip of her water. She really wasn't in the mood to play nice anymore. If she was going to be this way then so be it.

Bella looked at her with wide eyes as she jumped up out of the seat, "You mean you would approve of such a relationship!"

Lita felt the whole lunchroom watching them now, as she too stood up, "You really know nothing of love then, do you?"

Scoffing Bella glared at her, she was seething now, "Love...LOVE! That isn't love! It's downright vil-"

A loud crack echoed through the room, causing the once whispers to cease and look at them, waiting for what will happen next.

"That is quite enough." Lita growled, eyes darkening as she took Bella in. She crumpled on the floor holding her cheek and looking up at her in shock.

Leaning down to be eye level with Bella, who was holding her cheek in shock, she whispered, "You really should learn to hold your tongue, Isabella." Picking up her tray she glanced around the table to see all of them, but one girl had furry upon their face. Giving them a glare, she turned around and made her way to the garbage can and dumped her food into it.

Sighing Lita held her head high before leaving the cafeteria. She didn't want to stay there any longer.

Lita silently made her way through the halls, she wasn't going back to the lunch room so the next best thing was to get her things for her next class and wait by the classroom door till the class started.

_'My locker is somewhere...around here'_ Lita thought as she turned a corner to go down another hallway. She was pretty sure she was going in the right direction of her locker, then again she could end up getting herself lost...it wouldn't be the first time today that it would have happened.

_'153...159...ah! 206'_ Lita thought as she found the number for her locker. She had only been there twice, this was her third time. All the books she had been given for classes were annoying to carry around.

She quickly did her locker combination and lifted up on the metal piece of the front before the locker opened for her. Lita grabbed the next three books that she would need for the rest of her classes.

Spanish, History and Psychology, least her last classes were decent classes compared to what she had that morning. Who would willingly do math in the morning! Lita sure didn't. She loathed the subject.

Lita sighed and adjusted the books in her arms as she made sure she had everything she needed for the rest of the school day.

"That was some show in the lunchroom." Lita jumped and turned around one of her books dropping in the process.

Her green eyes stared into gold, it was then when she felt like the world had stopped.

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight's Jupiter**

**DISCLAIMER****:**I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

**SUMMARY:** Getting a call from her uncle was not something Lita expected waking up this morning or moving to Forks, Washington to reconnect with said uncle and her cousin Isabella. **Heavy** Bella **Bashing**. Lemons!

**Pairings:** Lita/Cullen's

**Time Line:** Set during Eclipse, Sailor Moon series is set after Sailor Moon defeats Galaxia.

* * *

**Ch.4**

Lita blinked, before she gave a small smile, "Well, it wasn't meant to be that way. Isabella just has a way of pushing the right buttons."

"That is understandable" He flashed his teeth at her, eyes looking into her own green ones, "Family is able to do that to one another."

Lita laughed lightly, "That is very true." She paused, before standing up strait and holding her hand out to him, "My name is Lita Kino, though I am guessing you already knew this fact."

His lip twitched at this as he tipped his head in acknowledgment before taking her hand, but he didn't shake it like she was expecting him too. No...Instead he took her hand and leaned down and kissed her knuckles,

"Jasper Hale at your service, ma'am."

Lita bit her lip, a small smile creeping on her face once he let go of her hand.

"Now what can I do for you. I don't think you followed me just to make small talk with me."

Jasper's lip twitched, "No Ma'am, I thought I would offer to show you around. I had a feeling you might like someone to talk to who wasn't friends with your cousin."

Lita looked in in the eye, to see if she could detect any lies. She didn't know much about the Cullen family, all she knew was Isabella dated the youngest one, Edward Cullen. She didn't know much else about the family.

She didn't want to get into any drama with her cousin, but she also felt drawn to this Jasper. Something about him...she just didn't know what.

"I guess that would be fine..." She didn't want to be rude, besides she didn't know where her next class was and it was better than asking someone randomly in the hall...which she had been doing since the start of the day.

Lita gave a soft laugh as Jasper offered his arm to her, "Ever the gentlemen." She saw the spark of mischief in his eyes

"Always." He gave her a grin as he led her down the hall. He pointed out what classroom was what, and what clubs also met up in some of the rooms.

Lita didn't know why he was being so nice to her but she wasn't complaining. It was nice to be treated normal. Something she didn't get very often.

It felt nice.

As they finished the tour she thought she would ask him why he really wanted to show her around, "Why did you really want to show me around?"

Jasper blinked at this, "Do I need a reason to show a beautiful girl around?" Lita shook her head at his answer, he was a smooth talker that was for sure.

"...No...But everyone has a motivation for everything they do...I don't know what you want from me," She paused as the two came to a stop so she could look at him in the eyes, "I know you want something, though I haven't figured out what it is."

Jasper gave a sigh, he didn't think she would be this perceptive. He would give her that, she watched her surroundings and made sure she knew why they wanted to be around her. She was guarded.

Something must have happened for her to be so guarded.

"You intriguing me...isn't that enough?" Jasper asked, leaning down close so his nose was almost touching hers.

Lita opened her mouth to say something but the bell rang cutting off what she was going to say. With a sigh Jasper stood up strait and gave Lita a small smile, "Would you like an escort to class?"

Lita gave a small nod, "I have Spanish next..." though she would rather be taking a different language. She would have to see about switching after school.

Jasper frowned, "You don't like Spanish?" He could detect the detest in her voice.

Lita shook her head, "No, I already know the language...I rather not take a class to learn it when I have the knowledge already."

Jasper nodded, "That is understandable...though" He flashed her a smile as he lead her down the hall, "I wouldn't mind being in you class. This way I would have someone besides my sister to talk to."

Lita laughed, though she was definitely considering staying in the class...just so she could get to know him more.

* * *

Lita sighed as she got all her belongings together, the school day was finally over. Though she wasn't looking forward to going back home.

Isabella seems to be in a bad mood, and she had to go home with her. Lita had a feeling the lunch room incident was going to come back and bite her, but she had made her so mad...it just happened.

Putting the things she was going to take home in her bag, she closed her locker than made her way out of the school, but before she made it outside her path was blocked.

Blinking she looked at the form and smiled, "Jasper...can I help you with anything." She had taking a liking to him, though she hadn't really met the others in his family, she had seen Edward and Rosalie was in her Spanish class. She didn't talk to her, but she knew who she was because of Jasper.

Jasper smirked, " I thought I would introduce you to my family..." he motioned for Lita to follow him as he continued to talk, "This way you have some people to talk to in your classes. It would make things less lonely, or so I hope."

Lita smiled, "That would be nice." That and this way she may have more opportunities to figure out what the Cullen family was. They were something not human, but they weren't any time of demon either.

Lita let him lead her across the parking lot where she saw the car she guessed was theirs, it was a shiny Volvo.

A VERY shinny Volvo.

It definitely was eye-catching, she would give them that.

Lita shook her head to get rid of her thoughts as she walked beside Jasper. The two walked in a comfortable silence till they made it all the way across the parking-lot.

Jasper had stopped in-front of his four siblings that were standing by a Volvo. Lita could feel the eyes of just about everyone in the parking-lot on her. It was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Jasper! My Man! Who is your girlfriend." this made Lita's eyes widen, but before she could say anything to deny it, Lita heard a loud thunk.

The blonde hit him upside the head and gave him a small glare, "Behave."

The man, Emmett, if she remembered gave a small laughed before turning back to her, "Sorry! Didn't mean anything by it!"

Lita stifled a laugh and just waved it off, "It is fine. No harm done."

Emmett gave her a grin, "I think I'm gonna like you" he wiggle his eyebrows, making Lita choke back a laugh.

He was sure interesting that was for sure.

Lita didn't say anything but she saw the blonde, Rosalie, hit Emmett upside the head again causing her laughter to bubble out.

Emmett gave her a playful glare, "Yeah, take amusement in my pain! I see how it is." He gave a big huff before turning his head away dramatically.

There was musical laughter from the other girl, the small one, sadly she made her look like a giant when next to her.

_'That is no fair! Why am I always the tallest! It seems no matter where I go I always am tall!'_ Lita thought as she looked at the pixie like girl who smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you Lita!" She chirped as she bounced forward and gave her a hug.

Lita returned the hug, but when her skin touched hers she felt the coolness, _'her temperature isn't right...she should be dead if she is that cold.'_ she quickly brushed the thought to the back of her mind as she gave the girl a smile as she was released from the hug.

"It's nice to meet you too." Her eyes flickered to the side to see Jasper shake his head.

"If you don't know me, I'm Rosalie. I am in your Spanish class. I am sorry I didn't introduce myself then." the blond gave a small smile to Lita.

Lita shook her head, "Its fine. It is nice too meet you though." Her eyes flickered to the side seeing someone move closer to her.

It was Bella's ex.

"...I am sure you already know who I am...but all the same. Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward flashed her a grin.

Lita could see why Isabella dated him, he was good looking. That was for sure, and he seemed like a gentlemen.

"It's a pleasure." Lita grinned, as she glanced at them all. Their gold eyes were all looking at her. They seemed nice...even though she didn't know what they were she didn't think they were going to try and kill her.

Or so she hoped.

Just as she was going to say something she was interrupted, it seems like that kept on happening

_**"What do you think you're doing?"**_

* * *

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight's Jupiter**

**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight.

**SUMMARY:** Getting a call from her uncle was not something Lita expected waking up this morning or moving to Forks, Washington to reconnect with said uncle and her cousin Isabella. **Heavy** Bella **Bashing**. Lemons!

**Pairings:** Lita/Cullen's

**Time Line:** Set during Eclipse, Sailor Moon series is set after Sailor Moon defeats Galaxia.

* * *

**Ch.5**

Lita turned to look at Bella, eyes narrowed, "I am meeting my classmates? I have class with Jasper and Rosalie"

She tilted her head to the side, "Is that a problem?"

Lita knew she had a problem, they were her ex's family and Bella didn't want her to have a thing to do with them...even if Lita was starting to like them, Bella wouldn't care.

"I don't want you talking to them!" Bella hissed, grabbing Lita by the hand and trying to drag her away from them.

But Lita wouldn't let her so grabbing her arm, Lita twisted Bella's arm behind her back.

"Let go, you're hurting me" Bella said pleading with Lita to let her go with all the shocked students eyes on them.

Letting her go, Lita sighed, and looked over her shoulder and gave them a wave. She would talk to them more tomorrow. She didn't want to agitate Bella anymore today.

Charlie had her come here to help Bella...and she would do that so she could leave this town as quick as possible.

When they both reached their own car with Bella massaging her arm. With a sigh Lita opened her Charger and slid into the driver's seat while Bella opened her monstrosity she called a truck.

It was silent on the way home but Bella was speeding her way there, Lita had a guess she was pissed because of the slap, and because of her talking with her ex and his family.

It wasn't her fault she found them interesting, there was something about them. They seemed to call her. Maybe it was because she knew they weren't human.

Did Bella know they weren't human?

Is that why they broke up? Did she not except them for what they were?

Lita didn't say anything though, she would end up piecing everything together soon. She was curious about what really happened with the Cullen's and Bella.

Arriving home, she sighed as she saw Bella drive away, it seems like she was on her own for the day now. With her going to La Push, she might as well go do something.

She could make dinner, this way Charlie had a warm meal to eat when he got home. Lita didn't know what time Bella would be getting home.

"I'll go see what they have for food." Lita muttered as she went inside to see what they had to make for dinner.

As Lita looked around she couldn't help but glare at the cupboards. They were rather bare, but held some food in it...but most of it were instant things.

"Looks like a trip to the store is needed" She would walk to the store and buy food she needed for tonight. Lita could always go shopping again tomorrow.

Lita didn't understand what Bella was going though. She thought she would spend more time with Charlie, and maybe hang out with people in her school. That wasn't what was going on though.

She seemed to be going to La Push every day. Charlie didn't say anything, but she could see he was hurt by this.

She shook her head as she quickly went to her room and grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.

* * *

As she entered the store, Lita didn't bother grabbing a cart or basket and headed deeper into the store. She had an idea of what she wanted to make. She saw Charlie had fish in the freezer, she could make some crusted fish, veggies and maybe baked potatoes.

She maneuvered through the store, going to the vegetable section to look what they had. Lita picked broccoli. She grabbed a bag and put the broccoli into the plastic bag before she moved down the aisle and grabbed a couple potatoes.

She just needed go get some bread crumbs then she would be good on ingredients. It didn't take her long to find the bread crumbs.

Lita held the ingredients in one hand as she stood on her tippy toes to try to get the bread crumbs down. As she grabbed the container she ended up dropping one of the potatoes and it rolled a few feet away.

Shifting the things in her arms, she went to grab potato, but a hand came out before she could pick it up.

Lita blinked as she saw someone pick up the potato she dropped. Looking at the person, she tilted her head to the side.

It was a woman. She had caramel colored hair and those gold eyes.

She must be a Cullen. She felt like them.

"Here you go." the woman smiled, it was warm and inviting, and caused Lita to smile back involuntary.

"Thank you...um?" She didn't want to assume she was a Cullen, but she had a feeling she was one.

"Esme Cullen. It's a pleasure" The woman's smile grew as a small blush dusted Lita's cheeks.

"Then thank You, Mrs. Cullen." Lita had a feeling there was more to the Cullen family then she knew. She just didn't have all the information to find out what was different about them.

...maybe it would be good to keep a close eye on them.

Lita had thanked the woman, Esme Cullen, before making her way to the cashier and paid for her food. She grabbed the bags and thanked the elderly woman and made her way out the door.

* * *

Lita sighed as she arrived home, before closing the car door and making her way inside the house.

Today had been rather interesting...but she knew one thing. The Cullen family were different, and she was going to find more about them. She just needed to be discrete so Bella wouldn't find out.

Now that would be the hard part...she would think of something...

Hopefully.

* * *

Lita had just finished making dinner when she heard a car door slam. She sighed, hoping it was her Uncle and not her cousin.

She rather not deal with her right now.

"I'm home"

Lita sighed in relief at hearing the gruff voice of her Uncle, and the sound of him hanging his coat and his belt up.

"Welcome home!" Lita greeted as Charlie walked into the kitchen. He looked surprised to see her there but said nothing as he sat down at the table.

"How was work?" Lita asked as she went to the fridge and handed him a beer. She knew his routine. Get home, get beer, dinner, and relax.

Not that she blamed him...he probably ended up dealing with a lot during the day. That is the life of a Police Chief though.

"Not that bad. Nothing exciting happened." Charlie told his niece with a small smile, "Do you know where Bella is?

Lita paused, "She went to La Push...she didn't say when she was going to get home so I thought I would make dinner..." She stopped before continuing on, "I made enough dinner for her, just in case, she came home early...but..." Lita trailed off.

Charlie didn't say anything as he opened the can of beer Lita hand handed to him. It seems like Bella didn't spend any time at home anymore.

The two stayed in silence as Lita made two plates up. Lita put the plates at the table and gave Charlie his eating utensils.

Charlie gave a 'thank you' and started to eat.

The two kept silent before Lita brought up a subject she had been wanting to ask him, but couldn't because Bella was home.

Lita bit her lip, "What exactly happened between Isabella and the Cullen's?"

She could see Charlie swallow the bite of food he had before he side, putting his fork down with a sigh. Charlie looked at Lita and sighed again, "I don't know all the details, but the two seemed to hit it off the moment they met, or so I assume from how fast they started dating. It was in the first few months they got close. She was attached to him. It was the day of her birthday that they broke up. From what Bella said, something about his past, or family life she didn't like...and Bella ended up breaking up with him."

Charlie paused, "Bella was broken up after the break up too, and she really loved the boy. I think a part of her still does."

Lita nodded, "I just wanted to know more about what is going on...she seems..." she paused trying to think of the right words, "...really angry...**really **_really_ angry."

Charlie sighed taking a sip of his beer, "I know..." He sighed again, "...I know..." He really did but he didn't know how to help her.

Lita smiled sadly and let the conversation drop, "Well, I am going to head to bed, by internal clock is still a little messed up from the time difference."

Charlie nodded, "Thank you for dinner...leave the food and I will make a plate up for Bella when she gets home. Go relax."

Lita gave him a nod, "Thank you."

Lita excused herself and said goodnight to her uncle, before heading up to her room. Closing the door to her room, and sat on her bed.

'_I have to wonder what the Cullen's are hiding, whatever it is, it seems like Bella knows now.' _Lita thought as she laid down on her bed.

'_I just don't get what they could have told Bella to make her reject them' _Lita sighed and closed her eyes. Her mind was going a mile a minute.

Lita slowly drifted off to sleep, not knowing someone was listening to her thoughts...and not knowing the wave of nightmares that were about to resurface.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
